1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock device, more particularly to a lock device that is simple in structure and that can be applied to a box having thin walls with relative ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is usually difficult to install lock devices in small boxes, such as wine boxes, cigarette boxes, gift boxes, jewelry boxes, and music boxes, etc., due to their small sizes. For a box with walls of sufficient thickness for installing lock devices, the lock device that is installed is normally a rectangular lock device. Wood working machinery is used to mill and create a rectangular lock-receiving space in the wall of the box to receive the lock device therein. This process for installing the lock device is complex, difficult to implement, costly, and not applicable to boxes having thinner walls.